Lies and Protection
by BlueSnowPinkIce
Summary: "Aku mencintai mu"/"Kau...serius?"/"Maaf"/"Mau ku? Kau bahagia"/"SASUKE? BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"/"Terima kasih dan sayonara"/Karna jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bertemu, Aku ingin kau melihat senyuman ku yang terindah, Untuk terakhir kali nya aku ingin kau melihat ku tersenyum manis, Selamat tinggal/ RnR please? [Warning : Chara death, Typo, OOC] [One-shot]


_**Disclaimer : All the chara isn't mine and actually you should have know that so if you did this thing is unnecessary**_

_**Pairing : SasuxSaku**_

_**Warning : Chara death, OOC and typo**_

_**REVIEWS ARE EXPECTED!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap ku

Ya tuhan, Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku sangat mencintai pemuda yang ada didepan ku ini tapi aku tidak mau kembali menjadi wanita bodoh yang dibutakan oleh cinta seperti dulu lagi, Dia, Uchiha Sasuke adalah alasan kenapa aku bisa berdiri tegar ditengah medan perang ini, Alasan kenapa aku bernafas, Selama ini aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepadanya kalau aku bukanlah sekedar wanita yang menyukai nya karna fisik nya yang sempurna, Membuktikan kalau aku juga bisa menjadi kuat, Membuktikan kalau aku juga mampu menjadi kuat, Membuktikan kalau aku bukan lah penggangu

"Ya?" Jawab ku dengan nada dingin sambil terus menatap mata hitam nya yang kelam itu

"Aku mencintai mu" Ucap nya sekali lagi sambil mengenggam tangan ku, Entah kerasukan apa tapi seluruh badan ku menjadi tidak bisa bergerak semuanya seperti membeku

_Hei, Apakah kau tau sebuah fakta menarik tentang cinta? Katanya jika kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu memang ditakdir kan untuk bersama, Tidak perduli sejauh apapun mereka terpisah, Sekeras apapun salah satu dari mereka berusaha untuk berpaling, Sesusah apapun jalan mereka untuk ke garis akhir, Pasti, Diujung jalan sana mereka akan kembali lagi bersatu_

"Ha…Haha….HAHAHAHA" Tawa ku pecah, Ini sangat lucu, Aku tidak menyangka kalau selama menjadi _Nuke-nin _selera humor Sasuke meningkat drastis, Seakan lupa dengan kenyataan kalau kami sedang ada ditengah perang aku pun masih tertawa sampai aku melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan keseriusan

"Kau…serius?" Tanya ku sambil menatap wajah sempurna keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu

_Kau tau? Jika seseorang lelaki mengatakan dia mencintai mu secara tiba-tiba itu ada kemungkinan dia akan meninggalkan mu._

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Tanya nya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajah nya kewajah ku, Dengan sekuat tenaga aku pun mendorong nya sampai dia terlontar lumayan jauh dari ku, Aku yang merasakan kedua lutut ku melemas pun langsung terduduk di tanah, Aku menenggelamkan wajah ku sendiri kedalam tangan ku menangis dan terisak-isak, Sudah tidak perduli lagi kalau aku tengah ada di medan perang ataupun kalau semua aliansi ninja tengah melihat drama kecil yang terjadi di tengah perang

"Maaf…" Aku mendengar suaranya lirih, Aku mengangkat wajah ku untuk melihat wajah nya dan

_**PLAK!**_

"ITU UNTUK PERNAH MENINGGALKAN KONOHA!"

_**PLAKK!**_

"ITU UNTUK MENINGGALKAN KU DIATAS BANGKU SENDIRIAN DITENGAH MALAM!"

_**PLAKKK!**_

"ITU UNTUK MEMBUAT AKU DAN NARUTO MENDERITA!"

_**PLAKKKK!**_

"ITU UNTUK MEMBUAT KU MENANGIS SETIAP MALAM!"

_**PLAKKKKK!**_

"ITU UNTUK PERNAH MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU!"

_**PLAKKKKKK!**_

"DAN ITU UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN HATIKU BERJUTA-JUTA KALI!"

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" Aku menghela nafas ku yang terasa jauh lebih berat, Aku menatap Sasuke yang sudah terjatuh di tanah, Aku sebenarnya kaget melihat sang Uchiha bungsu itu tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali, Tapi aku terlalu dikendalikan emosi yang sudah menggebu0gebu didalam hati ku, Aku merasakan pipi ku sudah basah karna air mata, Aku melihat Sasuke berusaha untuk berdiri dan tengah membersihkan darah yang keluar dari ujung bibir nya dengan tangannya, Badan ku bergetar karna menahan isakkan tangis ku

"Maaf" Gumam Sasuke sambil melangkah kearah ku, Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri mematung

"Maaf" Gumam nya lagi, Aku mengangkat wajah ku untuk melihat wajah nya yang sangat sempurna itu

"Maaf…Maaf…Maaf" Gumamnya berkali-kali yang malah membuat ku tambah menangis

"Lalu? Apa mau mu sekarang hah? Seenak nya berkata hal seperti itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan ku yang sudah kau hancurkan berkalikali" Umpat ku padanya seraya mengambil langkah mundur

"Mauku? Kau bahagia" Jawab Sasuke lagi, Aku merasakan lidah ku kelu saat mendengarnya, Saat aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membuka mulut ku lagi, Tibatiba aku mendengar teriakan Naruto

"SAKURAAAA! AWAASSS!" Teriaknya

Aku langsung membelalakan mata saat melihat ada ribuan kunai beracun yang terbang kearah ku

Tubuh ku tibatiba membeku seakan tidak bisa bergerak, Aku mengambil langkah kebelakang yang menghasilkan diriku jatuh tertidur ditanah, Aku memejamkan mata ku mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk…_Mati._

_Tuhan, Apa kah kau tau? Aku ini mungkin adalah manusia yang berdosa karna telah melukai orang yang aku cintai dengan kebohongan ku_

_Sasuke, Aku minta maaf, Jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita bertemu aku minta maaf atas semua perlakuan ku padamu_

_Sasuke, Aku mencintai mu_

_Sasuke, Aku ingin bersama mu_

_Sasuke, Aku memaafkan mu_

_Sasuke, Aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu_

_Sasuke, Aku selalu mencintai mu_

_Sasuke, Percayalah_

_Sasuke, Aku-_

"Sa-kura, K-kau…ugh…kau t-tak apa?"

Aku membelalakan mata ku dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang kesakitan, Aku masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi didepan mataku sampai

"SASUKE!? BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Teriakku dan

**_Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_**

Kunai beracun yang masih beterbangan lagilagi menusuk punggung Sasuke yang melindungi tubuhku sepenuh nya

Aku merasakan airmata kembali keluar dari mataku

Kenapa? Bukan kah harus nya dia membenci ku? Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu harus menjadi yang dilindungi

_"Uhuk-uhh" _Aku mendengar suara batuk Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah, Dan darah itu terciprat ke wajah ku

"Maaf" Gumamnya sambil membersihkan darahnya yang terjatuh pada pipi ku

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku lagi secara keras dan berkalikali, Isakkan tangis mulai keluar lagi dari dalam mulut ku

"Sa-ku-ra…" Panggil nya dengan suara lirih lagi, Baru saja aku hendak menjawab aku tiba-tiba merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan kanan ku, Tangan Sasuke seperti menuntun tanganku untuk bergerak, Sampai ia meletakkan tangan ku di dada nya

Aku merasakan detakkan tidak teratur disana

Apa maksud Sasuke? Dia meminta ku untuk mengobati nya? Mana bisa mengeluarkan racun sebanyak itu hanya dari bagian jantung?

Tapi jika itu yang ia mau baiklah

Aku mengalirkan chakra ku ke bagian tangan ku sampai akhirnya chakra hijau itu pun terlihat

"J-jangan" Ucap Sasuke lagi, Aku langsung memalingkan tatapan ku pada wajah nya, Dia memejamkan matanya seperti sedang menahan sakit

Melihat Sasuke seperti ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada apapun, Alhasil air mataku kembali berjatuhan dengan deras nya

"Sasuke" Gumamku lirih masih dengan tangan ku yang berada di dadanya hanya saja kali ini tidak ada chakra penyembuh yang keluar dari tangan ku

_Tuhan, Aku memohon, Demi apapun aku memohon, Selamatkan lah dia_

_Aku mencintai nya_

_Aku mencintai Sasuke_

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya, Mata hitam kelamnya itu menyorot kan banyak emosi yang tidak bisa ku baca

Aku mendengar Sasuke menghela nafas berat

"Sebagai ninja medis kau pasti tau kan apa ini? Kau tau-_Uhuk-_Ini masih berdetak sampai sekarang karna mu-_Uhuk-_Dan aku akan memastikan jikalau_-Uhuk-_Ini berhenti berdetak, Itu juga karna mu"

Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang menyorotkan kehangatan, Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihat senyum itu?

"Tidak-Tidak-TIDAK! _DON'T DARE YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN UCHIHA!" _Teriakku dengan suara bergetar kepadanya dan

**_BRUKK!_**

"Ugh" Lenguh ku sedikit kesakitan saat tubuh Sasuke terjatuh menindih seluruh badan ku, Kepala Sasuke untung nya mendarat disebelah kepala ku

"Sasu-"

"Aku mencintai mu, Sungguh" Gumam Sasuke di telinga ku dengan suara yang sangat pelan

Air mata ku masih saja tidak bosannya menghiasi wajah ku

"Jangan pergi" Gumamku sambil melihat kearah langit

"Maaf, Sakura, Aku sudah tidak ku…at…ugh…" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit melenguh karna menahan kesakitan pada akhir kalimat

Aku merasa seluruh tubuh ku membeku saat itu juga

"Aku mencintai mu" Ucap Sasuke lagi yang entah dari mana masih bisa berbicara saat keadaannya sudah di ujung maut seperti ini

"Aku juga, Selalu" Jawab ku sambil berusaha tersenyum kearah langit, Seakan-akan ada Sasuke disana

"Terima kasih dan _Sayonara"_ Gumamnya lagi

Aku merasakan detakan tidak beraturan tadi pun berhenti, Tubuh Sasuke memberat dalam seketika, Kehangatannya pun hilang, Begitu juga dengan deru nafas nya

Aku sempat melihat kesekitar mengamati wajah para ninja yang mengelilingi kami dengan berbagai ekspresi

Dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis pun aku berbisik kepada angin, Berharap ia bisa mengantarkan pesan ku padanya, Pada orang yang kucintai

"Mereka akan merindukan mu juga, Sasuke-kun"

Detik itu rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak kencang sambil menangis, Tapi alih-alih melakukan semua itu aku hanya menggerakkan tanganku untuk memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Aku menenggelamkan kepala ku ke bahunya, Bau darah maupun keringat tercium tapi aku tidak perduli, Aku ingin mengingat wangi nya dan mengingatnya sampai kapan pun

Aku mendonggakan lagi kepala ku sambil tetap memeluk tubuh nya

Aku menatap langit itu dengan sorot mata yang entah apa itu, Aku sendiri pun tak tau

Sedetik kemudian aku seperti melihat bayangan Sasuke dilangit sana dengan wajah nya yang tersenyum hangat

"Aku menunggumu disini Sakura, Aku mencintai mu, Aku akan selalu ada di hati mu"

Entah bagaimana, Entah berkhayal atau apapun aku mendengar suara Sasuke berkata demikian

Aku tersenyum, Dengan setetes air mata yang terjatuh dari mata ku

_Karna jika ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita untuk bertemu, Aku ingin kau melihat senyuman ku yang terindah, Untuk terakhir kali nya aku ingin kau melihat ku tersenyum manis, Selamat tinggal_

_Sasuke-kun, Aku mencintai mu_

_Tunggu aku ya!_

.

.

.

**_The end!_**

_Whoaaa sooo gimana? Ditunggu ya komen dan kritik nya anyway ini ide nya aku dapet pas lagi liat fanart gitu si Ganteng (aihh) lagi ngelindungin Sakura dari banyak kunai al-hasil Sasuke berdarah-darah garagara ngelindungin Sakura gyaaa gantleman abis kaaaan!? Dia emang kece! Haha anyway, Ditunggu review nya!_

_Love you all with tomatocherry on top- F.U_


End file.
